User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/My Story
Chapter One The following are noted differences between the original Titanic Movie and the Titanic-Kate Dewitt Burkator Dawnson and Jack Dawnson Movie. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Warning this might be a little bit of a teary love story that still continues today. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ghosting Along It was in the year 2012 and it was the 100th anniversary of the Titanic's sinking and all i could think about was how all those people dying in the cold and horrible ice cold water, feeling the cold and frozen water for myself by putting myself in her shoes. But even doing that it makes you feel lucky that your alive and kicking and having a wonderful time. But those people went through hell right up to the very end. It like a hole has been dug in my chest making my heart feel like nothing. While I am going through changes in my heart and making me want to cry and even until now I truly don't know what I would do if I were in there position. But as time goes on there are still more then 100 murders that still haven't been solved. The builders Thomas Andrews and Bruce Ismay were charged by unfortunately Mr Andrews went down with the ship. So he could be put in jail like Mr Ismay did. As I write in my ghostly diary I am thinking that my Jack would have been the most wonderful father of our child that we conceived in a car the baggage area of the ship. Our daughter died from a long fight with Cancer and now on the ship with us. Because technically she was on the ship at the time of the sinking. So as I go on about this Jack come up from behind me and said "How are you my dearest Kate, you are looking quite fine for a lady of your age." Then I got up and jumped on him and kissed him on the lips and then I worked down to his throat. Then he was starting to pull away, I said "No you don't, we are going to make love like we did on the day of this ships sinking" and we continued and it was blissfully until we were interrupted by my ex-fiancee Kal. "Mr and Mrs Dawson you are wanted in the 1st class dining room." Then we got dressed and walked off to the dining room where we were summoned. But as we walking in out ghostly way, we were stopped on the way by the trecherious Ismay. "Please I beg you don't let them do this to me. I am sorry that you died that day Jack and it was my fault and if I could do anything to fix it I would do it." Then he finished and we were followed by him and him alone. Then we made our way to the dining room and Mr Andrews and My mother and the Captain Of the ship was there. "Ah, Jack you brought the murderer that killed us 100 years ago. That is very well done to you, and Kate you were very brave to have this man follow you as well" my mother said and this time she was on my side for once ever since she thought she had lost me for ever. to be continued..... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This will be continued on the 15th of April 2012 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reason why: This is my stroy in commemorating the 100th Anniversary of the sinking on the HMS Titanic Liverpool, on the 15 of April 1912. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Here is a link http://www.quizazz.com/story.php/1476907/HMS-Titanic-Liverpool/ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:Blog posts